It's gone
by elfgurl1404
Summary: The movie except with my added character. There's no new romance just between Selena and Jim. The character is a little girl who's sarcastic and yet sweet at the same time. First chapter is just a note I'll get the 1st real one up in a few days. Thanks
1. Introduction to story

I thought long and hard about where my OC should come in. I loved the entire movie and when "28 weeks later" came out I was like "yeah we get to find out what happens to Jim, Selena, and Hannah." Wrong. They introduce us to a whole different group of people and then kill all of them off. I loved Doyle. I also loved Tammy. All of that should have happened differently. Don't worry u didn't misread this is a fanfic of the 1st movie. I created this new character for the simple fact that she was definitely needed. She's an American visiting her British father when all this happens. She's 7 a very sharp contrast to the timid quiet Hannah we see in the film. She also plays a part. I have read tons of fanfics where the OC just watched as the original story happens with no changes. This is not like my fanfic. I will take pretty much every line from the movie i'm only added lines, but if I'm not perfect don't be too upset and if u tell me ill fix it. I'm not trying to take any. Uh, there might be a spanking if u don't like it, I don't give a damn you choose to read this fic so either get over it or leave. I kinda get MarySue and if she seems like lit let me know. I really want to know what you think so don't hold back, but I will not take mindless criticism or insults. Thanks enjoy the story.


	2. Hi I'm back

I'm back, writing, and happy. I started writing this and then something happened. Had to move back home, so I'm gonna find a Beta if anyone wants to volunteer msg me. I'm working and the 1st chapter, but i do have school and work. I will make time for this though. IF anyone is reading this hi.


	3. Chapter 1 Really

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from 28 days later, only Samara and anyone that was not in the movie.

It's quiet. It hasn't been quiet in a long time. At least it feels like that. You know what I'm talking about? Where a situation that makes you pissed or bored goes on forever, seems like it will never end. Moments of joy and entertainment barely last an instant. That's how my last few days have been. I'm writing this after being safe for the first time in weeks. I guess i should introduce myself. My name is Samara Mitchell and no I am not the girl from the ring. I go by Sam. I'm nine years old. I was actually eight before my world fell apart. It did, I'm not being over dramatic. I guess it began in New jersey (of course).

My mom and I lived in Gloucester City, nj. It was alright, there were problems but most places have them. Mom worked 3 jobs and i never saw her. I know she loved me, but we were strangers. I was an ok kid. I did good in school, kept my room clean, and did everything my mom said. Okay, so maybe I did it with a little bit of backtalk, sue me. I live off sarcasm; without it there would be no me. Seriously, I used it on my mom, my teacher(I said I did good, but I'm not a saint.), and basically anyone I ever talked to. I didn't do it to disrespect anyone......well, at least not mom. I got good grades in school, but I didn't have many friends (ok, so i didn't have any). What can I say? I actually have a brain. Ok, I don't know how, but I'm a bit smarter then your average nine year old. I'm not a genius though. I can't do calculus or astrophysics. I just have a better understanding of life, a better attention span, I think for myself, and can problem solve. I'm not saying kids my age can't, but they are just starting to while I have been for , I sound egotistical.

SO, yeah that's the introduction I guess. To me my life was fine. I got to do what I wanted most of the time. Like I said, Mom wasn't around. Period. As long as I didn't get arrested I was safe. Though I'm not out committing crimes. Though I'm not out committing crimes, I just might not eat many veggies or might stay up later.

Just as Rome wasn't build in a day, neither was my life demolished in a day. The first day started out normal enough. I was up by 7:30am and, after doing my morning crap, was out the door by 8:15. Made it to school by the time the bell rang at 8:30, it was only few blocks. I went through the first 2 hrs fine. Then the shit hit the fan. At 10:39am I was called to the office. There were cops. I felt my heart jump to my throat. _Oh, god. Oh, shit. _

_3 days Later... "_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" said Father Douglas and then he turned to me "Janice's daughter has written a poem and would like to share it with us." I took a step forward, toward my mom's grave, and took a deep breath " It's called Holes.

Life ends, all life ends.

There are no exceptions.

What makes it all worth while

are the holes left in you heart.

Every living being that you connect with

takes a piece of your heart when they leave.

The bigger the hole, the deeper the love.

The deeper the love, the more pain.

Yet, to give up that pain would cause more anguish.

That would mean giving up all memory.

His crooked grin or

the cat nibbling on your fingers.

So, go on with life for you will never forget them

because of that hole in your heart."

I took a step back as the father had us all bow our heads. _To pray. Pray, i don't know wat to believe after everything. God or no god, that is a freaking hard question. I dunno, but I'm being told to go to bed and I'm tired so, goodnight._


End file.
